


On Certain Occassions

by Reesa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesa/pseuds/Reesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (around a hundred words) of episodes of hilarity, or not, involving the Earth’s mightiest heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over and Out (Steve, Clint and Tony)

**1\. Over and Out**

 

 

Steve’s voice hitched a pitch too high, shaky from heavy breathing. “Hawkeye, we need you!” His shield timely deflected a beam of heated laser.

When a short moment of silence passed, Clint’s voice rang through his ears. He dodged another hit. “Sorry, Cap, I was buffing my arrow.”

Tony’s laugh took over their comm. “Feeling chafed there, Agent?” He swirled across the sky, popping his hips suggestively at Clint’s stationing on the roof of a nearby building.

Iron Man’s faceplate got hit by an arrow.


	2. Mystery Stains (Tony and Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, please be aware that this drabble is a suggestive scene.

**2\. Mystery Stains**

 

 

“That was amazing!”

“Mm.” 

“So, uh, hey, could you possibly, I don’t know, whip out your magic and clean up all our lovestains on this couch?”

“I would not spend my talents on such trifling matters.”

“Yeah, okay, I get that, _but_ other people might notice that we _spent_ all over the couch. Ha! Get it—“ 

“Spare me your words, Stark.”

“Hey, I told you to call me Tony— _annnd_ you’re gone. Call me!”


	3. Table Manners (Thor, Bruce and Natasha)

**3\. Table Manners**

Thor swallowed down a turkey leg. “Friends, join me in my feast!” he beckoned loudly, waving a forkful of meat.

Natasha eyed Bruce for a response. “Uh…” Bruce hesitated, staring at the table on which Thor stacked an impressive assortment of meats and grains. A keg with a long, thick plastic straw, provided by an encouraging Tony, sat at the edge of counter.

She followed Bruce, both taking seats across the Asgardian god. “How—?” Bruce asked, eyes narrowed.

“The better question is why,” Natasha added, entertained by Thor’s habits. She grabbed the end of the winding straw and placed her lips around it. “ _Why not_ ,” she said, shrugging and began chugging down the ale. Thor choked on bread in his merriment, and Bruce chuckled, shaking his head.


	4. Under the Stars (The Avengers and Loki)

**4\. Under the Stars**

 

 

Thor insisted, and when a god of such stature wanted something, people followed. So they did.

The god was curiously watching Steve set up the tents. Bruce was starting the fire. Clint and Natasha were gathering firewood. Clint threw leaves at her now and then to scare her with poison ivy, to no avail. Tony was idly lying down on the patchy grass. 

On his elbows, he stared thoughtfully at the stretch of stars. Across the night blue sky, he hoped that a certain god of mischief was watching him from above. He smirked at the thought, muttering under his breath, “You miss me?”

A semblance of a bodily form grew into the full figure of the leather-clad god, leaning on his hands with his knees bent at either sides of Tony. Loki smiled maniacally, ghosting above his _toy_. His lips grazed against his before disappearing away with the passing breeze.

Tony sat up, arm lazily on his knees as he stared into nothing but smiling knowingly.


	5. Dating 101 (Thor, Tony, Clint and Jane)

**5\. Dating 101**

 

 

Thor squinted at the chickenscratch Clint was fervent on calling beautiful penmanship. Tony barked a joke about birds not being able to write with their talons. Tony felt Hawkeye’s talons.

The note was a cheat-sheet for the thunder god’s date with Jane tonight. It read:

1\. Do not call her Lady Jane.  
2\. Do not break anything.  
3\. DO NOT YELL!  
4\. Order a steak. You want it medium-well. Also take-out another steak, that’s for me.  
5\. Don’t eat my steak.  
6\. Most importantly, kiss her after walking her home. DO NOT FLY HER HOME WITH MJOLNIR. WALK.

Have fun, big guy.

\- your best pal, Barton

~~P.S. I need a life what am I doing with my time writing you this~~


	6. Phone Etiquette (Steve, Tony, Natasha and Peggy)

**6\. Phone Etiquette**

 

 

The phone was unhooked when Steve walked into his bedroom. He stared at it, sitting on the edge of the bed with slack posture. But he looked like he was carrying something heavy on his shoulder. He heaved a sigh, looking away from the object of his frustrations.

Did he have the courage to just call her? Probably not now, but soon. He didn’t know why it bothered him so. He was a brave man. He could do it. But the ache in his chest took away the reassurance.

The white noise sounded through the speaker, pulling him away from his reverie. He looked at it, wondered if it was happening somehow. Had he absentmindedly called her? Was she on the line, waiting?

He heard breathing, and then a soft cough. He froze, suspended.

A woman’s voice started saying, “Hey, um”—just Natasha, Steve realized, half-relieved and the rest grieving—“I need this phone to call Tony’s phone. So, whoever’s using the phone right now, could I—“

In the background, Tony’s cheerfully sang, “Found it!”

Steve heard Natasha sigh and curse before hanging up the phone. He did the same, but instead of cursing, called out a name: Peggy.


End file.
